SHIPPING
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: Chapter 1 Ikalishipping Chapter 2 Colosseumshipping
1. IkariShipping

The blue haired girl stood on tip toes looking into the shop window. It was stupid and irresponsible. That was what she kept telling herself. He probably would not even remember her name. He never had before. She had to see him one last time. Not last, they'll probably meet up again. It was now or never. Her heart pushed her forwards but her knees gave up.

"Oh this is so stupid." She pounded the ground.

"Pip." Her blue bird asked worriedly.

"It's no use. By the time I worked up the courage to speak to him it's time to meet Ash and Brock up." She tried to blink the tears away.

Piplup slapped her across the face. "Pip pip lup pi." Piplup encouraged.

"Your right." Dawn stood , she went through the motions of re brushing and designing her hair. SO it looked just the same. "Right I'm ready." The tough exterior broke down. "Wish me good luck."

"Pip." Piplup puffed up.

The door slid open too slowly for her liking. She trailed him up and down the aisles. It just didn't suit him. Shopping, too mundane. Taking a few deep breaths. She glanced around the full shelves, she strolled over to him.

"Paul." She bite her lips.

"Wha…"

Dawn was already on tiptoes pressing her lips against his. Something felt wrong. He wasn't doing anything. By now in the movies they would have been passionately kissing and he would have swept her off her feet. She stood back. He still had that fierce look in his eyes. Why should it have bothered her so much? The tears had already started welling up behind her eyes. She turned and fled out of the doors and into Ash.

"Dawn what's wrong?" He attempted to hold her still.

Dawn slapped him and stormed off. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." She muttered under her breath. She ignored all the calls of her name and stormed off as ungracefully as possible.

"Pip?" Piplup sighed. She had followed Dawn all the way into the forest and now was lost. IT was also started getting dark. Piplup huffed and looked up. She frowned. What was a Honchkrow doing looking around the area for?

Something dark stood behind her. Piplup gulped and turned around. Only to faint.

Dawn sulked and cried into her skirt. If matters couldn't get worse, she was lost, miserable and it was raining. If Luck was a cruel person she must have been having the day off. Dawn lay her head against the rocky wall. Some shelter was better than no shelter.

"I shouldn't be crying. I knew this was going to happen." She whispered to break the silence. "I shouldn't be hurting this much. I k…" Dawn broke down even more.

Wood being dropped on stone. She looked up to be greeted by a blur. She followed it's movement for a while then hung her head and sobbed again.

The blur must have sat next to her. She could feel it's warm. Taking a deep breath she swung her fist with screwed up eyes. It never made contact. The blur had grabbed her wrist.

"Go away Ash." She screamed at it. She turned to have her back to him and carried on weeping.

Dawn didn't know when she feel asleep but she felt so much better for it. During the night someone had wrapped her up in sleeping bag.

"Pip?" Cried a very concerned voice.

"Hi." She smiled and hugged her precious bird pokemon. "How are you?"

"Pipp pip lup lu." Piplup tried to tell her off.

Tears started to roll down Dawn's eyes as she remembered why she was in the cavern.

"Didn't you do enough of that last night." The cold sinister voice caught her off guard.

Piplup squirmed out of Dawn's arms and puffed up protectively in front of her. Dawn raised herself upon her elbows to look at Paul. He was leaning against the wall watching her wearily. His cold hard look was gone. Dawn felt small and weak under his watch.

"Bet you think I'm a freak, right?" She hung her head. It wasn't really a question.

"No." It was so quiet she also though she missed it.

When she looked up Paul had managed to shorten the gap. He stood next to her.

Red blush invaded Dawn's cheeks. "I think I better go. Brock and Ash will be worried." Dawn stood up to quickly that she went light headed. Piplup tried to jump up to rescue her, but Paul beat her to it.

"Pathetic."

Dawn rolled her eyes as Ash exploded at Paul. A small smile came to her lips. There was no way in hell she was going to tell them what happened a couple of weeks ago but from the look Piplup just gave her. All the pokemon knew that something bad had disturbed Pipkup. Whether she said or not was up to Piplup to decide.


	2. ColoseumShipping

In Rui's mind this had made more sense when she planned it. Now, even with no regrets, it seemed pretty odd.

She had her sandy haired knight in shiny armour tied to the bed out like a light and two every drunk eons snoozing off the alcohol. Ok, that bit was unforeseeable. How was she to know he gave his booze to his pokemon? The alcohol in her system wasn't making it any easier. Plus the room being almost pitch black. She half regretted agreeing to heating at the cost of lighting. There had been candles. Had been. She had no idea what happened to them or where they are.

Getting Wes pissed was harder than she though. Mainly because she had never seen him get pissed before, if she had she would have put all her efforts into another task. He was really paranoid. Then again she did go up to him and say 'Can we get drunk. I've never been drunk before.' To which he did give her a weary look and a confused 'ok'.

Now she had him where she wanted him. After spiking his drink when he was out of the room and keeping his bottle filled up. Which she will deny. She had no idea what to do. She didn't actually think she would get this far.

She glared at him through the darkness. 'You planned this. Just to make my life harder. You...' The insults stopped there. She realised her mouth was inches from his.

Licking her lips she edged forwards. Just millimetres from his lips Wes spoke. 'Seriously yeah,'

Whether it was the fact he scared her or the alcohol or a mixture of both, Rui burst out laughing. Then fell off the bed.

'Oww.'

'You shouldn't feel pain until morning.' Wes sighed before twisting his wrists out of the loose bind and sitting up on the bed.

'Shut up.' Rui whined. 'My plan failed. I want sympathy.'

'Awww didums.'

Rui waved two fingers at him wildly. Due to the fact she didn't know if he would see it.

'What plan?'

Rui moved to kneel on the floor. She was sick of looking at the floor. 'How are you still sober?'

'I'm not.'

Rui's fragile mind could not comprehend so she did the only thing she could think of and poked the older teen in the rib. Missed, but she tried.

Wes rolled his eyes. He hated being drunk because it made him more social and he often said and did things he later regrets. Like picking Rui up off the floor and hugging her lightly. 'So what's up plan?'

'To find out if you liked me?' She hiccupped. She hung her head.

'So no asking me, or hyperthical situation or around about questions. You planned for me to get drunk then rape me?' From Rui looking like a little kid he guessed not. 'Fine.' He grumbled to himself before grabbing her chin and kissed her lightly. 'Now go to sleep.' Wes back flopped on the bed with Rui crashing out next to him.

Five minutes of silence was broken but Rui giggling. 'You like me.' 'Shut up.' 'You really really like me.' 'Rui you do know you're going to have a cracking hangover.' 'So are you.' 'The last to bottles were water.' 'I hate you. ' 'Love you to.'

Unlike Rui Wes didn't miss her side.


End file.
